Hisham Sliti
| place_of_birth = Hamam Lif, Tunisia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 174 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hisham Sliti, a Tunisian, is currently being held as an enemy combatant in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 174. The list of the names of all the Guantanamo detainees states that his date of birth was February 12, 1966, in Hamam Lif, Tunisia As of Aug. 10, 2010, Hisham Bin Ali Bin Amor Sliti has been held at Guantanamo for eight years three months. Little was known about Sliti before his detainment. Clive Stafford Smith represents Sliti as one of his lawyers. Sliti reported to his lawyers that he was beaten on August 5, 2005. Sliti claims that his interrogator threw a chair, and a mini-fridge at him, and then called in the initial reaction force.U.S. Denies Guantanamo Bay Prison Abuse, The Guardian, September 2, 2005 Sliti participated in a widespread hunger strike during July 2005, and then participated in a second hunger strike that started in August 2005 due to Qur'an desecration. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations against him: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hisham Bin Ali Bin Amor Sliti's first annual Administrative Review Board, on September 9, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hisham Bin Ali Bin Amor Sliti's second annual Administrative Review Board, on June 4, 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Hisham Bin Ali Bin Amor Sliti participated in his Board. The Department of Defense released a 21 page summarized transcript from this hearing. Habeas corpus petition Sliti had a habeas corpus petition, 05-cv-429, filed on his behalf. On 30 December 2008 US District Court Judge Richard J. Leon ruled that Sliti, and, in a separate ruling, that Moath Hamza Ahmed al-Alwi, "were part of or supported the Taliban", and thus could continue to be held in US custody. Leon did not believe Sliti's assertion that he traveled to Afghanistan to quit drugs and get married, stating his: The New York Times called the two rulings: "the first clear-cut victories for the Bush administration", while Andy Worthington noted they represented a "disturbing development".Worthington, Andy. Judge orders release of Guantanamo's forgotten child, December 2008 Reuters reported that Jonathan Hafetz of the American Civil Liberties Union responded that: References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (1 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Tunisian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Tunisian people Category:1966 births